Sweet, Sweet Victory
by RedFox09
Summary: Gem and Chillie visit the Hoenn Battle Frontier before resuming their Sinnoh League challenge. Their trainer leaves them alone in the hotel room. Much joyness are had. lemon m/f hetero oneshot ocxoc sableyexfroslass


Glowering ebony claws pierced into and scraped against gleaming scales of the same color, not quite deep enough to draw blood. Even still, the defending Seviper fell limp on the ground with one final _hiss_, the last bits of her HP finally chipped away, lengthy body splayed out ungracefully over the cold tile, fanged mouth ajar, forked tongue hanging out.

The attacking Sableye let his arms drop to his sides in a mixture of exhaustion and relief. Were he alive, he would've been panting noticeably. That had been one of the longest, most tiring double battles of his life… er… death…? Either way, he was just glad it was over. He turned back from the torso up to face his trainer, awaiting further instructions, though it was in vain. The older teenage human was busy speaking with the defeated Seviper's trainer, no doubt getting a good amount of Battle Points added to his Frontier Pass as a reward for conquering the Battle Pike's for the fourth time in a row, using only Gem and Chillie each time.

The group of three had settled on the idea that visiting the Hoenn Battle Frontier may be a good way to prepare for challenging the Sinnoh Champion again, so Klaww booked a month-long stay at the Trainer Hall, leaving Jewel in the temporary care of Morty in the meantime. Of course, to get past the rules and regulations regarding the number of entry Pokemon allowed in these challenges, who better to bring along than a certain pair of Gastly and Haunter brothers? Even if they remained on the sidelines and were never used in battle—if they were, they'd be in for a more-than-serious butt-kicking—they still kept things more lively than one might expect among a group of four ghost Pokemon and a trainer who, frankly, could've easily passed off as an emotionless being from another world himself.

The above-mentioned ghost trainer stowed his Frontier Pass away in the pocket of his black, red-streaked jeans and proceeded to head toward the room's exit, beckoning the four ghost Pokemon to follow him, not bothering to return them to their PokeBalls, as the Froslass was the only one in the group who had one, and he would only end up letting her back out of it soon afterward. Long ears twitching, Gem followed beside his trainer the closest, having to move his legs rather quickly to keep up with Klaww's longer strides.

Arceus did he hate being so short.

Once outside, the Sableye inquired, "Where to next, Master?" in the odd, nameless accent he bore due to being a Pokemon speaking outside his native tongue.

"We're going to get you and Chillie healed at the Pokemon Center, and then rest for the remainder of the night," Klaww answered dryly, gaze fixed forward. It was almost scary, the way he scarcely ever looked anyone in the eye while speaking to them. "The sun will be setting soon, and we've had more than enough battles today."

"Agreed," Chillie piped in, though not in English, putting one hand to her temple. If battling against that infuriating Shuckle wasn't a preview of Hell, then she didn't know what was.

"You both looked pretty impressive though," the Gastly in back offered, grinning with his fangs showing.

"Just one more thing you'll never do," his older brother poked one claw at him, which looked like suicide considering the Gastly appeared to be encased by violet-red flames instead of the standard thin gas common among his species.

"You should talk," the younger ghost sneered playfully. "Just when do you plan on getting that ear fixed?" he glanced at the Haunter's broken and bent ear to further illustrate his point.

"Never," Peril retorted matter-of-factly, nose in the air. "It gets me a pretty good amount of pity attention from hot females who wouldn't give you a second thought."

"But does it get you _laid_?" Grievous inclined his head—or rather, his entire body—to the side as he pointed this out, raising one eyebrow that appeared to be partially detached from his face, as it ran off the side of its surface.

"No, but it's still more than you'll ever get," Peril would've folded his arms if he had any.

"That's just because I'm a sweet, innocent little orphan Gastly who doesn't know anything about that stuff yet," Grievous proudly stated his excuse as well as what most female Pokemon thought of him in terms of dating, causing his older brother to roll his green, catlike eyes.

"Innocent my nonexistent ass…" the Haunter mumbled.

"Would both of you just stop?" the Froslass ahead of the bantering brothers glanced back to face them, albeit grinning at their antics. It was hard not to laugh when they were around.

"Whatever you say, Chillie," they both answered simultaneously, offering big, bogus, puppy dog-eyed smiles that had the potential to earn a punch to the face, and possibly a kick to the more sensitive parts of the male anatomy.

Instead, though, the audience of one simply cut her eyes to the side, shook her head a little, and returned her attention to the path ahead.

Once the troupe had returned to their booked suite for a quick dinner, Peril and Grievous had gotten a bit restless and left—no doubt to play a prank or two on some poor unfortunate trainers and/or their Pokemon—and promised to be back by sunrise or sooner, most likely the former. As was his way, Klaww had slipped out for reasons not quite known, and gave his word that he was also likely return before sunrise.

Until then, this left Gem and Chillie alone.

In a hotel suite with a king-size bed.

Insert very bad, groan-inducing "Suite Life of Zack & Cody," and/or "Ice Queen from Narnia," and possibly even "Gollum from Lord of the Rings" pun here.

Presently, the very lucky Sableye awaited the presence of his wife and mate in the center of the above-mentioned bed, under the covers up to his chest, reclined on a small pile of pillows, legs parted slightly, arms resting at his sides, hands behind his head in a very clichéd anime-oriented position.

'_This is turning out to be quite the worthwhile vacation,'_ he smirked inwardly. _'Battles worth my time, fun with my best friends, a nearby cave full of all the tasty granite I could ever eat, hot hotel sex… Death is good.'_

The door leading out of the dimly-lit bedroom to the main part of the suite was seemingly blown open by a weak gust of chilled wind as it creaked rather obnoxiously to reveal a rather small yet curvy Froslass leaning with one hand against the doorway, the other hand placed on her hip. A barely visible smirk crept its way onto her lips to match the predatory look in her glowering, half-lidded blue-and-green eyes.

There was no need for witty, sex-related banter.

The icy ghost approached the bedside, hips swinging as much as ever under what appeared to be a white dress, then proceeded to levitate herself, ascending until she hovered directly over Gem. As he set his wedding ring to the nightstand beside the bed for fear of it falling off during their carnal actions, she gently lowered herself onto him, pulling the covers up over her body. He suppressed a shudder as her ice-cold "legs" straddled his lower stomach, in which a contrasting heat began to make itself known. Her finned arms were then wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling their faces closer together.

He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, just below the bow of her "sash," letting his glowering eyes slip closed, and joining his lips to hers in a kiss that soon multiplied into several deep, passionate kisses. His tongue then came into play, bringing her upper lip to be suckled upon between his. She responded eagerly, rubbing her much colder tongue over his. There was no rough play or struggle for dominance. There was only an ember of passion between the two, and a growing need for the other's touch and closeness.

Clawed, dark violet hands began to roam freely over frozen white skin. They moved from Chillie's head down, over her arms, her back, her sash, and came to stop on her voluptuous rear end. As their kisses became sloppier, his hands kneaded the rounded lumps that only felt as if they existed, even though it was actually hollow underneath. She gave a light moan that was muffled by his mouth as he continued to caress the area, careful not to get his claws too involved. Cold though it was, her skin felt soft and fleecy in his hands as he lightly tugged at it, still rubbing all the while. Then his hands left her rump and slid up and down the mature curves implanted in her sides, mimicking the motion his tongue was making over hers.

Similarly, her hands ran over the small but hardened muscles under the thin and now ruffled fur covering his chest, back, and shoulders. The short, snow-white fingers also traced countless battle scars that lay underneath as they continued on their journey downward toward his hips. When they'd reached their destination, they began to caress the bony hips in small circles, stimulating the area between and around them. At this, Gem began to subtly writhe, rubbing his body up against hers, and all the while their pseudo-drunken make out session never ceased. This added friction caused his arousal to make itself better known. The dark magenta tip of his member began to poke out of its sheath and press up against Chillie's hidden entrance, eager to push inside…

Then it all just stopped.

A small whimper on Gem's part was barely held back as she removed herself from him, flashing a knowing smirk, albeit keeping her hands on his chest.

"Is someone getting eager~?" she teased, letting her fingers trail down his peridot-encrusted stomach, slowly enough to the point of being considered torture.

All he could do was lick his lips and nod, letting his arms rest on the covers at his sides. Still, her hands went lower until they came to a stop over his lengthening member for a drawn-out moment. Then they went on to gently tug his testes out of hiding and give the area a good rubbing. Gem could only moan and knead the bedspread around him as the rest of his endowment was coaxed out of its sheath by her handiwork, the sensitive skin hardening and engorging as it was being squeezed and caressed up and down.

"Ohh… Aaaahhh, Chillie…"

"Ssshh…"

She climbed back on top of him, straddling his lower stomach as she'd done before, gripping his shoulders. As her lips were pressed to his, her rounded breasts pushed up against his toned pecs. His hands once again roamed over her backside, albeit more roughly this time. The air around the two ghost Pokemon's writhing bodies became chilled and heated all at the same time as their lips continued to break and join time and time again, their hands frantically gripping and rubbing over one another's normally private features, the sheets soaking up their perspiration. By this time Gem's protrusion was pleading for attention, as was Chillie's tightening entrance. She pulled her lips away from his, sitting up straight, positioning herself just above the part of her husband's anatomy that needed her the most, the emerald light given off by his eyes allowing her a rather eerie lighting that only spurred him on further.

"Ready?" she taunted, knowing well in advance what the answer would be.

"Whenever you are," he gave her that signature smirk of his that showed off his gleaming, razor-sharp teeth.

With that short exchange she cautiously lowered herself onto his throbbing length, biting her lip at the feeling of being penetrated and stretched from inside. She still had a little trouble believing such a short little Sableye could be so big down there every once in a while. Once every inch was finally in, the Froslass held onto his sides and allowed herself a moment to accommodate his size so as to prevent the coming act from hurting, her half-lidded gaze caught in his, though the latter was glowing a brilliant hue of green that lit up her now sweaty features invitingly.

Then, without warning, she began to steadily bounce up and down on him.

The smaller ghost gave a surprised groan, placing both hands on her hips to provide extra support. She soon set a regular rhythm of in, out, in, out, titling her head back to moan at the pleasure it gave her. The feeling of being filled to the hilt over and over was ecstatic and addictive and the more she got, the more she needed. She was steadily speeding up her actions on him to satisfy them both, making the bed creak minutely with each downward thrust, adding to the already prominent sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

As this went on, Gem's eyes were fixated on her bouncing, perky bosoms, simply unable to look away. His hands left her hips to firmly grip them both, eliciting more moans from their owner. The small ghost then went on to carefully rub and pinch her stiffened nipples between his claws. Arceus how he loved the feeling of them in his hands. Even better was the sensation of being squeezed and milked with an ever-quickening pace and vigor…

After a while this began to catch up to them. A familiar tightening overtook Gem's testes, and at the same time a nearly indescribably sensation resonated in the pit of his stomach. The bliss of being frantically clenched down on was just too much. With one final moan louder than all the previous ones, his back arched and his hot seed spewed out deep within her. He had to dig his claws into the bedspread at his sides and bite his lip, in need of an outlet for the intense pleasure wracking his body in tidal waves.

The contrastingly warm temperature of his essence within her clamping walls was enough to send Chillie over the edge too. She stifled a scream, gripping her lover's sides as if the world were about to end, back arching, knees shivering. Her impossibly tight clenching and squeezing ensured that every bit of Gem's fluid was spent, mixing with hers as the sticky substance leaked out onto the two ghost Pokemon's thighs.

Her muscles aching and exhausted, she removed herself from him with a small _squelch _and cuddled up to his side, her eyelids already feeling heavy. He embraced her in his arms, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Gem…" She nuzzled under his chin, draping one arm over him.

"I love you too, Chillie…" He gave her one last kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so not a lot of effort on this one. I really should've finished this when I had the motivation to write it... Kinda rushed it. Sorry.

A full pic of this can be seen on my FurAfinity account under the same title, and I use the same username.

Gem, Chillie, Peril, Greivous, Klaww, Jewel (c) me

Sableye, Froslass, Gastly, Haunter, Lucy, Morty, Seviper, Shuckle (c) Nintendo


End file.
